


Sometimes

by Darklady



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: M/M, possible age issues - depending on where you live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklady/pseuds/Darklady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry thinks about the Bat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that the character of Terry McGinnis is of legal age (or so it appears by the 'culture' of the cartoon) but your location and standards may vary. I am declaring my creation of the character to be 'of legal age' for the purpose of this story. No offense intended.

Wayne Manor has great water pressure. It may *look* like a haunted house, but everything *works* like precision machinery. Naturally. Because it belongs to Bruce Wayne. Discussion closed.

I stand under the oversized showerhead, letting the jets massage the tension from over strained shoulders. Major fight with Curare last night, and I’m looking at school this morning, but I can deal. Another five minutes and I’ll be awake enough to sleep though Recent History.

Better then being history. I thought I was, there for a minute, before the Bat-jets caught and I got the falling air-car back in place with nothing worse then a pair of sprained elbows. The hot water is definitely helping that.

No help for the lower ache. The one that’s going to make sitting in class a real challenge. That is also from last night, but later. Far later, and far less hostile. I think.

That’s my problem.

I think.

Too much.

Mostly I think about Bruce.

Sometimes I think he loves me. That he calls me out of that love. If I didn't, I wouldn't come to his bed.

I’ve heard my classmates whisper that I’m just with him for... Whatever. The money, I suppose. The flash. The privilege that come with speaking for Gotham’s most powerful man.

No way. Not for that. Not for the suit. Not for... Not for any of those things. I may not be sure what my reason is, but I’m sure it’s not that.

Sometimes I think it’s my reward. Pure Pavlovian pleasure to counteract the pain of wearing the suit.

There might be something to that. Pleasure there is. Wilder then I even thought possible. Bruce was my first man. I’d been with girls. Dana. A few others. Nice, but a fumbling and nervous nice. Bruce is surety and confidence and command, and when he takes me it is with the absolute knowledge that he can make my nerves scream. That might be reason enough - for me and for him.

Sometimes I think he views it as part of the job. No. Too mercenary. Part of the training. Bat-bonding at its physical ultimate.

It works. I know that. It brings us together. Gives me some of his infinite confidence. Builds my trust in him. My commitment.

Is that it? If so, I can’t blame him. Bruce is a physical man. That’s how he sees the world. How he deals with it. His words have been a masque too long. Actions are what he trusts. Action is what he gives me.

Sometimes I think he’s just lonely.

I know I am.


End file.
